Phosphoinositide 3-kinases (PI3K) are lipid kinases that phosphorylate lipids at the 3-hydroxyl residue of an inositol ring (Whitman et al (1988) Nature, 332:664). The 3-phosphorylated phospholipids (PIP3s) generated by PI3-kinases act as second messengers recruiting kinases with lipid binding domains (including plekstrin homology (PH) regions), such as Akt and phosphoinositide-dependent kinase-1 (PDK1). Binding of Akt to membrane PIP3s causes the translocation of Akt to the plasma membrane, bringing Akt into contact with PDK1, which is responsible for activating Akt. The tumor-suppressor phosphatase, PTEN, dephosphorylates PIP3 and therefore acts as a negative regulator of Akt activation. The PI3-kinases Akt and PDK1 are important in the regulation of many cellular processes including cell cycle regulation, proliferation, survival, apoptosis and motility and are significant components of the molecular mechanisms of diseases such as cancer, diabetes and immune inflammation (Vivanco et al (2002) Nature Rev. Cancer 2:489; Phillips et al (1998) Cancer 83:41).
The main PI3-kinase isoform in cancer is the Class I PI3-kinase, p110α (alpha) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,492; U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,824; U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,327). Other isoforms are implicated in cardiovascular and immune-inflammatory disease (Workman P (2004) Biochem Soc Trans 32:393-396; Patel et al (2004) Proceedings of the American Association of Cancer Research (Abstract LB-247) 95th Annual Meeting, March 27-31, Orlando, Fla., USA; Ahmadi K and Waterfield M D (2004) Encyclopedia of Biological Chemistry (Lennarz W J, Lane M D eds) Elsevier/Academic Press). The PI3 kinase/Akt/PTEN pathway is an attractive target for cancer drug development since such modulating or inhibitory agents would be expected to inhibit proliferation, reverse the repression of apoptosis and surmount resistance to cytotoxic agents in cancer cells (Folkes et al (2008) J. Med. Chem. 51:5522-5532; Yaguchi et al (2006) Jour. of the Nat. Cancer Inst. 98(8):545-556). The PI3K-PTEN-AKT signaling pathway is deregulated in a wide variety of cancers (Samuels Y, Wang Z, Bardellil A et al. High frequency of mutations of the PIK3CA gene in human cancers. (2004) Science; 304 (5670):554; Carpten J, Faber A L, Horn C. “A transforming mutation in the pleckstrin homology domain of AKT1 in cancer” (2007) Nature; 448:439-444).
GDC-0032, also known as taselisib, RG7604, or the IUPAC name: 2-(4-(2-(1-isopropyl-3-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-5-yl)-5,6-dihydrobenzo[f]imidazo[1,2-d][1,4]oxazepin-9-yl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)-2-methylpropanamide, has potent PI3K activity (Ndubaku et al (2013) J. Med. Chem. 56(11):4597-4610; WO 2013/182668; WO 2011/036280; U.S. Pat. No. 8,242,104; U.S. Pat. No. 8,343,955) and is being studied in patients with locally advanced or metastatic solid tumors (Juric et al “GDC-0032, a beta isoform-sparing PI3K inhibitor: Results of a first-in-human phase Ia dose escalation study”, 2013 (Apr. 7) Abs LB-64 American Association for Cancer Research Annual Meeting).
Multiple crystal forms with different solid state properties of a drug substance can exhibit differences in bioavailability, shelf life and behavior during processing. Powder X-ray Diffraction is a powerful tool in identifying different crystal phases by their unique diffraction patterns
The pharmaceutical industry is often confronted with the phenomenon of multiple polymorphs of the same crystalline chemical entity. Polymorphism is often characterized as the ability of a drug substance to exist as two or more crystalline phases that have different arrangements and/or conformations of the molecules in the crystal lattices giving the crystals different physicochemical properties. The ability to be able to manufacture the selected polymorphic form reliably is a key factor in determining the success of the drug product.
Regulatory agencies worldwide require a reasonable effort to identify the polymorphs of the drug substance and check for polymorph interconversions. Due to the often unpredictable behavior of polymorphs and their respective differences in physicochemical properties, consistency in manufacturing between batches of the same product must be demonstrated. Proper understanding of the polymorph landscape and nature of the polymorphs of a pharmaceutical will contribute to manufacturing consistency.
Knowledge of crystal structure at the atomic level and intermolecular interactions offer important information to establish absolute configuration (enantiomers), phase identification, quality control, and process development control and optimization. X-ray Diffraction is widely recognized as a reliable tool for the crystal structure analysis of pharmaceutical solids and crystal form identification.
Availability of a single crystal of the drug substance is preferred due to the speed and accuracy of the structure determination. However, it is not always possible to obtain a crystal of suitable size for data collection. In those cases the crystal structure can be solved from X-ray powder diffraction data obtained by measurements at ambient conditions and/or at variable temperature or humidity.